bottingrunescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Luring
Luring is the process by which one player lures another player into a dangerous area, with the intention of killing them or letting them be killed by other people or NPC's. This can be done for two main reasons. The first, and most common is to gain the items that the player is wearing or has in their inventory. The second, less frequent reason (normally employed for killing by characters other than the lurer) is for the amusement of watching the other player get killed. Areas where these techniques were used: *The Wilderness *Dark Wizards Circle near Varrock In the wilderness, luring is usually done by a single person that had a team waiting in the Wilderness. However, with the advent of the Wilderness Wall and Gravestones, luring is almost obsolete. Legal luring Some other forms of luring are allowed, though generally considered not particularly nice Combat luring One player attacks another in or close to a multicombat area, then draws them toward a death dot of accomplices in multicombat. Typically, this would be a ranger attacking a player with good armour, and drawing them into an ambush by supporting mages if they pursue. This is a common tactic in minigames such as Clan Wars. One way of luring, which can usually result in a ban, is luring a low levelled player to the Ranging guild. e.g Scammer: Hey did you know that there are party hats on top of that Tower? Victim: No way! Scammer: (Takes victim to the top of ranging tower). Stand right here. Victim: (Begins to be shot by range CPU's). Hey wait! Scammer: Haha you stupid n00b. (Collects items). Monster luring Attacking a monster, drawing it towards another player that it will be aggressive to, then breaking away through a door or ladder, causing it to attack the nearest alternative target. The most infamous monster lurer is Lord Darkeat, who invented over 25 monster lures deadly to players from levels 3-138. Castle Wars luring In the tunnels below the surface in the Castle Wars minigame arena, rock piles are used as a line of defence to prevent players from infiltrating the other team's castle. These rock piles can be mined with a pickaxe or blown up with explosive potions to clear the path, and the tunnel walls next to them can be mined or blown up with explosive potions to knock down another pile of rock. Often, lower level players who are trying to fight higher level players will bring several explosive potions and go to the tunnels. As higher level players on the other team run through, the lower level players will try to lure their victims into the spot of the rock piles, then knock rock down onto them. The falling rock instantly kills any player. Often, the lurers will add other tactics to the lure, such as placing barricades behind the rock spots to stop players as they run through and are killed. A rarely used tactic is to knock victims back into the path of the rock with a Dragon spear special attack, which also stuns them and has a very high success rate. While this will kill you in CastleWars, you will not lose any items. New Luring Ever since the Wilderness ditch upgrade, luring had dropped immensely, but it can still happen in quite a few ways, such as *Player killing Partner *Mage Arena Lure *Ice plateau Lurers *Edgeville dungeon (no ditch) *Varrock Sewers Luring (multizone) Another type of luring involves lurers dropping coins or rare items in the wilderness in order to lure the person into the wild. However, the lurer usually know that the victim has valuable items through private messaging or the forums. The lurer is usually pretending to buy or sell something valuable e.g. Player 1 drops 10k in the wilderness and hides with a team. Player 2 sees the money and steps into the wilderness to grab it Player 1 and team come out of hiding and attack player 2